


put her love down soft and sweet

by andchaos



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fem!Gansey, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbend, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andchaos/pseuds/andchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gansey recapped her pen and spun her chair dramatically in Blue’s direction, who immediately stopped twirling around in her own to look back at Gansey inquisitively.</p><p>“I think I have time for a study break now,” she said, eyes firm on Blue’s and her voice making her intentions very, very clear.</p><p>Blue swiveled her chair slightly from side to side, biting her lip. “Oh yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>  <i> Or a really pointless smut fic about 2 girls taking a "study break."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	put her love down soft and sweet

**Author's Note:**

> For [elena](http://northsfire.tumblr.com/) :) happy birthday hoe!!

          Blue hated the Aglionby girls for a couple of reasons: One, they were trouble. And two, they were bastards.

          She sighed as she looked up at the boarding school before her, prolonging the moment before she would have to walk through the gates. When her phone buzzed yet again in her pocket, though, she gave up stalling with a heavy heart and clicked the lock closed on her bike.

          The guards were mean to her, as per usual. She avoided conversation as much as possible while she signed in and retrieved her guest pass, and she could feel their eyes on her when she walked away. She considered flipping them off behind her back, but decided not to risk it. Quite apart from the fact that they already thought she was uncultured, undereducated, and socially unschooled, she didn’t want to get banned from a place that—despite its pristine grass and towering, imposing building and less-than-genuine student body—harbored some of her favorite memories regardless.

          She hitched her backpack higher up her shoulders as she crossed to the building she knew she needed, having been here around this time a couple of times before. Ducking her head to smile a little at the thought, she shouldered open the doors and headed up the stairs to the fourth floor.

          Her legs were aching pathetically by the time she made it to her floor, and she made a mental note to go running more often (and another mental note not to listen to herself, since this winded her badly enough) and glanced at the room numbers as she passed. The hallway was dark, but the lights flickered on automatically as she continued further and further down. She supposed the effect might have been creepy, had she not walked the same route multiple times before and were she not in one of the best boarding schools money could buy. She sorely doubted that they were lacking for security, or that the guards, for all their classism and unwarranted distaste of _her_ , were unequal to a potential threat (the Gray Man aside—he had, after all, turned out to be extremely kind).

          A light burned dully at the end of the hall, illuminating a door through whose window she could see a classroom in use. Blue sped up a little, the horror movie feel of the deserted building starting to catch up with her a little, and breathed a little better once she leaned her back against the closed door of the classroom.

          Well, breathed a little better for more reasons than one.

          The girls across the room looked up when Blue shut the door, and called out greetings to her. Ronan, for her part, just passed a hand over her shaved head and waved, but Adam—her hand firmly lodged in Ronan’s—called an enthusiastic, “Hey, Blue!” and Noah came over to hug her. Blue straightened where she had been slumped against the door to wrap her arms around Noah’s back.

          When Noah released her, Blue crossed the room with her, although where Noah dropped back into the chair she had been spinning around aimlessly, Blue settled behind the chair of the only person who hadn’t done anything more than smile at her.

          “Hey,” Gansey said softly, and when Blue leaned over the back of her chair and set her hands on the armrests, Gansey tipped her head back so that Blue could brush a light kiss to her lips.

          _He will die_ , the prophecy had said. _I like girls too_ , Blue had snarked right back.

          Blue smiled back at Gansey when they parted, still flooded with warmth and safety every time they touched even after all this time, and perched herself on the desk by Adam and Ronan so that she could peer sideways at the papers strewn everywhere.

          “What are you working on?” she asked as she tried and failed to make sense of the notes and diagrams.

          Gansey cast her a glance and then returned to what she had been pouring over, hand sketching quickly and easily over the page.

          “History project,” she said easily while she worked.

          Beside her, Ronan rolled her eyes.

          “ _History project_ ,” she quoted back mockingly, uncrossing her arms to set her hands on her hips instead. “As if Blue thinks you’ve ever done a history project on anything other than—”

          “Glendower,” Blue finished, sharing a look with Ronan.

          When Gansey remained impassive, Blue leaned over to twirl a lock of her hair around her finger. She noticed how Gansey went slightly more rigid at the new distraction, despite that it was nearly imperceptible.

          Adam sighed.

          “So, yeah, we’re all stuck after hours doing a project we already know the answers to. What fun!” She raised her hands sarcastically, and beside her, Ronan snorted her derisive amusement.

          “Feel free to leave if you’re bored,” Gansey said absently. “Blue will stay here with me.” She glanced up swiftly then to meet Blue’s eyes. “Right?”

          Before Blue could corroborate her assumption, Noah spoke up.

          “Oh yeah, I’m sure we all know how _helpful_ Blue can be with this sort of thing.” She smirked over at the others.

          “Oh yeah,” said Adam, wearing a similar sly smile.

          “Blue’s _helpful_ all hours of the night,” added Ronan.

          Blue whipped a hand out to smack one of them—any of them—and she managed to catch the side of Noah’s arm. While she yelped and rubbed at the spot that had been struck, Blue turned back to Gansey, now swinging her legs a little where they hung off the table.

          “So, you need any actual help?” she asked her girlfriend, who seemed remarkably less frazzled and red-cheeked than she was at their friends’ jibes.

          Gansey jumped at the offer, making Blue suspect that nobody else had volunteered despite being the actual project partners. Still, she settled into a chair beside Gansey, helping her work and rework facts and sentences and occasionally getting whiffs of her perfume as a reward every time that Gansey flipped her hair.

          After another hour or so, when her hand started getting tired from all help she was giving, Blue threw her pencil down and leaned back in her chair. She swiveled it around so that she was facing the others instead, who had been having a low conversation on and off for the entire time she had been working. Blue kicked her feet up onto the desk, making Noah flinch her hand away from where it had been resting and effectively drawing all attention to her. She crossed her arms behind her head and capitalized on their focus because it could slip away again, before they were all drawn back to their conversation.

          “So,” she said, gazing intently at the three of them, “what are our plans for the night?”

          “Ronan wants to go to the animal shelter,” Noah piped up, nodding over at the girl in question. Ronan sneered, and Blue saw Adam squeeze her hand.

          “Because _you_ want to go steal a dog,” said Ronan.

          “ _Adopt_ , I said _adopt_.”

          “Whatever.”

          Blue lowered her hands onto her lap instead, raising her eyebrows at all of them. “So we’re getting a dog?”

          “ _Noah_ ’s getting a dog,” Ronan corrected quickly.

          Adam rolled her eyes. “So, yes; we’re getting a dog.”

          Blue lit up immediately and began debating breeds with Noah. They went on like that for nearly twenty minutes until behind her, Gansey slammed her hands down on the table, and when the others broke off their conversation to look at her, Blue stopped talking to turn as well.

          “Do you mind?” she sighed. “If you’re not going to help, could you please have this conversation somewhere else? I keep losing track of what I’m doing.”

          “Stop working and come out with us,” Ronan drawled.

          Gansey raised her eyebrows disbelievingly at her; Ronan tipped her head to the side, looking bored.

          “Well?”

          “Well,” Gansey huffed, “that’s the single most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said to me. Adam?”

          “We’re going,” she sighed, already hooking her arm through Noah’s and affording a light push to Ronan’s back, while she grumbled and preceded them across the room. “Jeez, you get us kicked out of everywhere, Ronan.”

          “That was one restaurant!”

          “It was two,” Adam corrected, rolling her eyes. “Blue?”

          “I’ll drop by later to see the pup,” she assured her. Then, when Gansey wasn’t looking, Blue pointed to the back of her head and mouthed, _“Study break.”_

          Adam smirked. “Oh. Okay.”

          “See you later,” Ronan snickered.

          Noah pressed her lips together against a laugh and waggled her fingers as the trio pressed their way through the door and out into the hallway, and very quickly, Blue and Gansey were left alone.

          “Thank god,” said Gansey once the door had slammed closed. “I can’t get anything done when they’re around, they’re impossible.”

          “Oh, you’re just boring,” Blue assured her, grinning when Gansey threw her an unimpressed glance. “Come on! Take a break with me.”

          “I thought we just went over that I _can’t_.”

          Blue crossed her arms huffily but went silent, and Gansey leaned over to press a small kiss to her shoulder before she went back to her work. Blue went quiet, or as quiet as she could while boredom quickly overtook her and turned her attentions to twirling around Gansey’s pencils and tapping her foot when the silence went on and on and on. Either she wasn’t as distracting on her own or Gansey didn’t want her to go, however, because she didn’t say anything in protest as Blue’s boredom grew louder and more frequent.

          Finally, Gansey recapped her pen and spun her chair dramatically in Blue’s direction, who immediately stopped twirling around in her own to look back at Gansey inquisitively.

          “I think I have time for a study break now,” she said, eyes firm on Blue’s and her voice making her intentions very, very clear.

          Blue swiveled her chair slightly from side to side, biting her lip. “Oh yeah?”

          Gansey nodded as she rose to her feet, only to walk the few steps separating them and lean over her, gripping the arms of Blue’s chair. The way she bent made her long, perfect hair fall like curtains arounds them. Gansey smiled down at her almost innocently, and Blue’s lips curved upwards too. She reached to frame Gansey’s face with her hands, and Gansey’s eyes fluttered closed a second before Blue’s did as they met in the middle in a gentle kiss.

          As the kiss deepened, Blue urged Gansey closer, and she made to deftly slide into her lap, knees slipping around Blue’s waist. Blue dropped her hands to tug her thighs closer around her hips, but before she could be fully seated, the wheels of the chair squeaked back from the forwards momentum and they broke the kiss with a gasp. Blue threw an arm around Gansey’s waist and grabbed the table’s edge with the other, stabilizing them together. Gansey clutched at her neck and gripped the other to the back of the chair to keep them seated.

          “Shit,” Gansey breathed against her cheek.

          Blue let out a helpless giggle. “Very smooth, Miss College.”

          Gansey leaned back to swat at her, muttering, “Not in college yet, asshole,” and Blue clutched her tighter, laughing as she buried her face in Gansey’s neck. They swayed together minutely on the unstable chair, Blue holding Gansey on her lap while Gansey carded a hand idly through Blue’s hair.

          “All settled?” Gansey asked eventually.

          Blue’s ear, tipped over her heart, could tell that her pulse had only very recently slowed and so knew that Gansey was inquiring after her own.

          “All good,” she confirmed.

          Gansey’s smile melted into something warmer, and she looked like liquid gold when she bent to recapture Blue’s lips beneath her own. This time, to be safe, Blue eased Gansey back, never taking her lips off of hers as she pressed Gansey to her feet and back against the desk behind her instead, keeping a close grip around her waist. Gansey tightened her arms around Blue’s neck, deepening the kiss. At the same time she gently rolled them around, pinning Blue to the desk instead. Her arms unwound from around her neck and gripped hard to the table around her waist, keeping her trapped there. Blue pulled at her until her body melted against Blue’s, and when Gansey moaned at the motion, Blue tilted her head to kiss her from a different angle, slipping her tongue against Gansey’s.

          “God,” Gansey breathed when they parted.

          She slipped her fingers through Blue’s hair and tugged lightly, forcing her to arch her throat a little. Immediately, she ducked down and began trailing her mouth across the skin there. Blue slipped her hands to the waistline of Gansey’s skirt, bunching her fingers until some of the edges of her school shirt came untucked.

          Gansey pressed even closer until Blue had to part her legs to accommodate her, and she was half-sitting on the desk already when Gansey pressed her fingers against Blue’s waist, urging her to sit there fully. Blue slipped back until she was comfortable, then immediately drew Gansey in, and she stepped between Blue’s parted thighs like she never had any intention of being anywhere else again.

          “How long do you plan on breaking for?” Blue asked between presses of their lips. She kept her fingers firmly curled into Gansey’s hair, palms resting along her jaw, keeping her from going anywhere even to answer the question.

          “As long as it takes,” Gansey breathed back. “I just want to watch you…”

          “Watch me?” Blue repeated with a little laugh. “Are you going to do anything or are you going to just _watch_?”

          Gansey just smirked at her scathing tone, and slid her hands up Blue’s thighs, slowly enough that Blue shuddered. Gansey watched her closely as she leaned forwards, more like the way she studied her textbooks than anything else, and Blue broke their eye contact first, tipping her head back a little and sighing when Gansey’s lips connected with her neck once again. She spread her legs further as she felt Gansey’s nimble fingers brushing over the buttons on her shorts.

          Blue’s teeth dug into her bottom lip, her gaze heavy on Gansey, as the other girl stepped back to give herself room to pull Blue’s shorts off. She tossed them on the chair behind her, while Blue tore her shirt up over her head and threw it there too.

          Before, when they had first begun what felt like lifetimes ago, Blue had been almost shy being this exposed, even if she was sure about being that way. Orla was the fearless one, or people like Noah, who could pull off any amount of clothing or lack thereof and call have it dubbed a _style_. Now, with Gansey, Blue felt like how she imagined her cousin did, even displayed on an Aglionby table the way she was, in just a bralette and her panties, neither of which were by any stretch sexy.

          Gansey’s hands were hot on her ribs when she stepped back towards her, her teeth sharp where they bit into Blue’s bottom lip. Gansey released her just to suck on her lip instead, and Blue moaned, clutching hard at the back of Gansey’s rumpled school shirt. Gansey laughed a helpless little breathless chuckle, sounding half out of her mind herself.

          Blue gathered herself enough to find the buttons on the front of Gansey’s shirt, and she made quick work of them and pushed the shirt off of Gansey’s shoulders. She always loved the reveal of Gansey coming into full view, and she paused now in reciprocating her kisses to watch as her shirt slowly slipped to her elbows and then off to the floor.

          Gansey quickly undid her own bra and let it fall too, and then she was back on Blue, kissing her way across her collarbone and tugging the strap of her bralette to the side to mouth at the skin by her shoulder before making her way down her chest. Without shoving her remaining clothes out of the way, Gansey instead pressed kisses along Blue’s stomach and dropped to her knees.

          Tugging her panties down to her knees, Gansey slid her hands back up to grip tightly at either of Blue’s thighs, and Blue groaned when she pulled her legs further apart and her tongue first hit her.

          If Blue had to pinpoint Gansey’s biggest strength, she didn’t think she would pick her history knowledge or her bullheaded determination or her ability to ground any one of her friends with a word. In any other situation she might pick the latter, but her fingers threaded tightly through Gansey’s hair and her gasps came readily from her mouth and she wanted to scream to everyone she knew that Gansey’s biggest strength, the one she would ultimately go down in history for, was her tongue and how she used it.

          Gansey lapped firmly and determinedly between Blue’s legs like this was all she was ever meant to do, while Blue kept her hand fisted hard in her hair, keeping her tethered there and alternatively licking and sucking, making Blue moan.

          Gansey dug her nails into Blue’s thighs, dragging them even closer to her face, and Blue aligned her legs along the bones of her cheek, pressing hard. She knew it was probably uncomfortable for her, but she couldn’t help herself, leaning up towards Gansey’s mouth. Her head dropped back, and she knew, she knew she was sighing loudly and gasping Gansey’s name louder, but she couldn’t bring herself to care, not when Gansey was pulling her closer and closer and mumbling, when she pulled away for breath, “ _Blue, Blue, Blue. You taste like magic_ —” and Blue couldn’t help dragging Gansey ever closer.

          She came a few minutes later, Gansey’s lips tight around her and her hips rocking up towards her face, more and more until the overstimulation got to her and she sat back, panting hard. With one last smacking kiss to her inner thigh, Gansey sat back on her heels, dragging the back of her hand across her lips at the same time.

          “Good?” she asked, sounding delightfully breathless.

          Between her spinning head and her post-orgasm serenity settling in, Blue couldn’t find it in herself to do anything more than nod blankly. She heard Gansey chuckle, and gestured aimlessly towards her, pleased when Gansey seemed to read her thoughts and stood up again. She shuffled back between her legs, immediately tucking her face into Blue’s neck and pressing kisses there that were somehow both shy and adoring.

          Blue grinned, and felt Gansey’s kisses slow and her lips turn up as Blue laid her hand on her thigh and began to run her hand up and down, teasing closer and closer on every pass. Finally, Blue slid her hand beneath her skirt and outright laughed when Gansey’s breath hitched audibly.

          “Wow, you’re actually wearing panties today,” Blue teased, running her finger over where the material met Gansey’s skin on the inside of her thigh.

          “I always wear panties to school,” Gansey said. Blue could tell she was trying to sound flippant, but her voice was a little too breathless to pull it off well. She hadn’t taken her face out of Blue’s neck.

          “But you don’t always wear panties when you come over,” Blue breathed.

          Something in the moment felt sacred; Blue was disinclined to talk above a whisper, like their bubble would fizzle or pop if she spoke too loud. Gansey was too wound up to do more than laugh shakily and whisper back, like she was blindly following Blue’s lead.

          “You don’t give me a lot of incentive to get dressed,” Gansey mumbled, pressing more kisses to Blue’s neck and collar when Blue dragged her errant finger across to the front of her panties—teasing her clit through the fabric, but not with enough pressure to do anything close to satisfying her.

          Blue laughed, fanning warmth across Gansey’s cheek and jaw, delighting in the shiver she wrought. She finally conceded to drag her hand up and slip them beneath her underwear fully, and Gansey breathed out a shaky almost-laugh. Blue pressed an errant kiss beneath her jaw, distracting her from her amusement, and Gansey groaned unsteadily and clung tightly to Blue’s upper arms.

          Blue loved Gansey unraveled like this; she was loud, gasping at every movement under Blue’s adoration and attention. By now, Blue knew more about Gansey’s body than she thought any one person had a right to know about another, but she was loathe to complain when Gansey knew her right back and was so beautiful beneath Blue’s care.

          Gansey’s fingers dug into Blue’s arm as her other hand curled around the edge of the desk, white-knuckled. Blue could feel her every muscle tensing, and she leaned up to catch Gansey’s lips in a gentle kiss. Blue took control of it, pressing her tongue into Gansey’s mouth, taking just as Gansey lost control. She rocked into Blue’s steady hand, moaning lowly.

          They were both sweaty after, when Blue slipped her hands down to squeeze Gansey’s waist, trying to be steadying. Gansey laughed breathlessly and leaned her forehead to Blue’s.

          “Fuck,” she said shakily. Blue laughed too.

          They got dressed quietly, sneaking glances at one another and smiling when they got caught looking. Gansey drew Blue to her when they were clothed, brushing a light kiss to her lips before she threw herself heavily back down on the chair she’d been occupying before Blue had whirled in, full of interruptions.

          “You’re not finishing this tonight?” Blue asked in disbelief, staring down at her girlfriend.

          Blue drummed her fingers over the paper Gansey was trying to work on, effectively stopping her from giving any attention to the work. Gansey huffed and brushed her hair out of her face as she tilted her head up to look at Blue.

          “I was _going_ to,” she said archly.

          Blue raised her brows. “Well, you’re not _going_ to anymore,” she said decisively, making a mockery of Gansey’s tone. “Come on, we have to meet up with the others in an hour, and I’m hungry. As my girlfriend you’re contractually obligated to buy me a pizza whenever I want.”

          “Is that right?” asked Gansey. Her hands were already moving, collecting all of her papers into a pile. “Hmm. Well, I guess I have no other choice.”

          “You really don’t,” Blue confirmed. “Love, and all.”

          “Ah, love,” Gansey mused airily. “Aren’t you supposed to have fallen for some dashing young man? Where’s he? I bet he would want to buy you a pizza.”

          “Maybe, but I _chose_ you.”

          “Ugh, and I’m the sap.”

          They grinned at each other while Gansey finished stuffing her homework into her bag and swung it up onto her shoulder. She stretched her hand out, and Blue clasped it tightly in her own as they headed towards the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> come hmu [here](http://bluenoahh.tumblr.com/post/137417383495) :))


End file.
